


Family Ties

by hoshii2813



Series: Cassandra Cain and Jason... Cain? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshii2813/pseuds/hoshii2813
Summary: “Jay, about Sheila-““She isn’t my mom. You told me that over the phone Bruce. Just get to the point.” He snapped, the tension in the room is grating his nerves and he wants this to be over with as quickly as possible. Bruce shot him a look but continued with his sentence.“She wasn’t your mother. And,” Jason leaned forward in interest. “Willis wasn’t your father.”





	1. Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Jay and Cass are sibs you can't stop me from making this.

Jason honestly doesn’t remember why he went looking for Sheila Haywood. It could be the Lazarus Pit’s effects on his memory or the brain damage from Joker and that fucking crowbar. 

Point aside is that Jason doesn’t know why in all of hell he went after Sheila. 

Maybe some part of him wanted a mother. He’d been closer with his mother, Catherine taking care of him more than Willis ever had. Willis had been there, but the man had never done much parenting-wise in all honesty. Catherine was the only real parent he’d had before Bruce (if he could really be called a parent and not a leading example of child endangerment). 

Okay, so maybe he really wanted the space Catherine left to be filled again. 

By now, though, Jason has come to terms with the fact that his biological family really didn’t care for him at all and that the only family he has is his adopted one. He is a little jealous, however, of his siblings. His brothers to be more exact. Dick’s biological parents were almost perfect, Tim’s cared about him enough that they tried to stop him from being Robin, and Damian had Bruce. Jason was the only dirty little street rat among his brothers. 

But he’s okay with that. Perfectly fine with that fact.

So why did his heart skip a beat when Bruce called him saying that Sheila wasn’t actually his mother?

 _“I just want to know who my real mother is.”_ Jason thought as he climbed the steps up to Wayne Manor. _“Five minutes tops and I’ll leave.”_

Alfred greeted him at the door as usual, but Jason doesn’t miss the unfamiliar tension in the butler’s shoulders. 

“Master Jason.” No smile.

“Alfred.” A curt nod.

Something is definitely wrong and now his body is screaming at him to leave. 

He walked inside, on edge, and headed towards the family room in the back of the manor. He saw Dick in the library and the feeling in his gut worsens when the older man makes no move to greet him, blue eyes staring absently out the window while deep in thought. Tim and Damian are nowhere to be seen, but he honestly doesn’t think he can handle talking to them with his stomach throwing a party with his intestines. 

When he walked into the family room his eyes immediately focused on Cass sitting by the door. She makes eye contact with him from her position on the couch, intense dark brown gaze making him small (which is dumb, he thinks, she’s more than a foot shorter than him). Bruce cleared his throat from where he stood by the fireplace and Jason’s eyes snapped to him. 

“Jason,” He nods, “take a seat.” 

“What is she doing here?” He gestured to his sister (Bruce legally adopted her, right? He’s losing track of all the children in this house) and frowned.

“Just sit down.” Bruce said, lips set in a thin line and eyes so dark that it makes Jason feel like he’s fourteen again. He promptly sat down on the couch opposite of Cass. 

“Jay, about Sheila-“

“She isn’t my mom. You told me that over the phone Bruce. Just get to the point.” He snapped, the tension in the room is grating his nerves and he wants this to be over with as quickly as possible. Bruce shot him a look but continued with his sentence.

“She wasn’t your mother. And,” Jason leaned forward in interest. “Willis wasn’t your father.” 

Jason froze, eyes wide, and all of a sudden the room starts closing in. Was the window in the corner always so close? He doesn’t know how hard he’s breathing until he feels soft fingers clasp onto his shoulder. Cass is in front of him, her gaze much softer and hand rubbing his shoulder gently. He jerked away from her, glaring, and stood up quickly to face Bruce.

“I don’t know what sick joke this is but-“

“Lady Shiva is your mother Jay.” He stopped again, glancing at Cass before looking back at Bruce. “And David Cain is your father.” 

Jason collapsed back onto the couch, trying to process the information, and Cass takes a step back and sits across from him again, watching his every move carefully. He stared at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he let the words sink in. Gulping down the rock in his throat, he looked back at Bruce.

“How do you know?” He asked slowly, tongue heavy in his mouth. 

“Blood tests. Tim was the one who tested it. Apparently a comment from Selina about your similarities to Cass had him thinking. He showed me the results and they say you two are twins.” He explained, face calm. “Cass is the elder of you two.” 

Jason shook his head and ran a hand through his messy locks. He glanced up at Cass before standing up, breathing heavily.

“Look, Bruce,” He wet his lips, “I need to think about this.” 

The older male nodded, an understanding look in his eye, and gestured to the door. “Just take your time.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jason said, turning to Cass, “I’ll… I’ll talk to you later, I guess.” 

He bolted out the door and almost sprinted to the manor doors, only sparing a second to tell Alfred he was leaving. The words are playing in his head, over and over again, as he seated himself on his motorcycle. 

_“Lady Shiva is your mother, Jay.”_

Trembling hands fasten the helmet onto his head.

_“And David Cain is your father.”_

The engine came to life and out came the familiar hum of his bike. 

_“They say you two are twins. Cass is the elder of you two.”_

Jason’s hands clenched the handlebars tightly as he sped through traffic.


	2. Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this short folks. I'm planning a sequel, however, where our favorite siblings do fun sibling stuff together. You know, like wrecking grocery stores or forced camping trips with the rest of the family.

Jason didn’t go back to the manor for three months. Hell, he left Gotham for one of them and spent time with Roy, trying to distance himself from the new information he’d been given. 

He was glad, in a sense, that his family wasn’t a lowlife thug and wayward doctor who left her son to be beat by a killer clown, but were his real parents any better? David Cain had raised Cass to be a ruthless killing machine, cutting her off from the world and making her kill before she could even say her first word. And Lady Shiva… Well did he have to explain? He honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted to accept this as reality yet. 

Well what he wants doesn’t matter, because if the shadowy figure on his balcony says anything, he’ll have to stop running away and confront this problem tonight.

“Cass.” Jason said, blinking at the masked hero waving through his window. She pointed at the window before skillfully unlocking it from the outside and letting herself in. He sat quietly on the couch, setting the book he was reading down slowly after marking the page he was on.

“Gone… for awhile,” She hummed in a disappointed tone as she closed the window she’d come through. “Where?” 

“Avoided the Manor for a bit. Went to Roy’s for a month or so.” He replied curtly, there was no point trying to hide anything from her. Cass was just that good.

She cocked her head slightly and opened her mouth to say something before shutting it. The shorter girl lifted her hands and began to sign quickly. 

“Bruce and the others were worried about you. When Dick came by last month the safehouse was completely abandoned and we thought something had happened to you.” 

Jason rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I needed space Cass. They can’t even give me that?” 

“You didn’t say anything.” 

“Did I have to?”

“Little brother.” Cass snapped out loud, her eyebrows furrowed and eyes hard. He flinched slightly, her harsh tone surprising him. Her expression softened at his reaction and she sighed softly. 

"Last time, bad things happened." She whispered, cupping Jason's face in her hands and running a thumb over the scar on his cheek from where the crowbar had hit him so many years ago. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes briefly before looking back at her.

“Sorry.” He murmured and pulled away from her to sink back on the old couch. Cass smiled and picked up the old book he’d been reading when she’d arrived earlier. Flipping to the last page he was on, she presented it to him with a wide grin.

“Together?” 

Jason raised an eyebrow but laughed and shook his head in disbelief. Cass just always knew how to cheer him up, huh?

“Come on over here.” He beckoned her and she leapt to his side, handing him the book and snuggling into his arm. He cleared his throat and began to read the novel out loud, his sister only interrupting to ask about unknown words. As they neared the end of the story, he glanced outside and saw the first rays of the sunrise. The male turned to check the time, grimacing when he noticed how early in the morning it was. 

“Hey sis?” Jason said, looking at Cass who had dozed off about an hour ago. 

“Big sister.” She yawned in reply.

“Sis.” 

“ _Big_ sister,” She pointed at herself. “Little brother.” Now at him. 

“By like a minute!” 

“Big sister.” 

He huffed, rolling his eyes, as she laughed at his stubbornness. His older sister flopped back onto him, forcing Jason to lie down on the beat up couch. 

“Sleep now.” She whispered, closing her eyes.

“Okay, _big_ sis.” 

This was nice. He could get used to this.


End file.
